Together Forever, and Always
by animefreak5483
Summary: This one is kinda dark but interesting. Sora and Tai are a couple but a kid in thier class wants it a different way. Dark issuse in later chapters....
1. c1

Together Forever, and Always  
By: Animefreak5483  
  
Disclaimer- Well if you don't know this by now- that's sad. Kate no owns Digimon. Neither does anyone else who writes these lovely fan fics- otherwise they would have been actual episodes. I get sick of doing disclaimers for all the chapters- so this one covers all of my fic! I don't own the characters- sorry….  
This one is kinda dark- but interesting. So enjoy!  
  
C1  
It was two months from graduation. And the anticipation for the big Senior Dance was growing. Tai and Sora had officially been a couple for a few months now, but they tried to keep it a secret as long as they could. The whole Matt situation was a tense one. He and Sora had only been dating a month or two, before they decided to just stay friends. Tai saw his opportunity and finally had taken it. He had always hoped she felt the same way, but he wasn't sure. But now, he knew. They were soul mates for life.  
The bell rang as Sora walked to last period class on Friday. A week from today was the big senior dance in the school's gym- she couldn't wait. 'Chemistry.' she thought. 'I hate chemistry lab.' It was the only thing that stood between her and her weekend.   
She took her usual seat at a lab table. Tai was home sick that day and she couldn't wait to go and play nurse to her poor Taichi.  
"All right class, count off by threes. We are going to be experimenting with the formula H20 today." The class numbered off, like the teacher instructed. Sora was a 'three.' She waited at her seat for someone to shout 'three' and pick a lab table.  
"Three?" A voice asked behind her, she turned around.  
"Ya, I'm a three." She said smiling. She saw it was Todd, one of her classmates. He had never really talked to Sora that much, he stuck mostly to himself and his studies. "Hi. Todd right?" She was kind of embarrassed that she didn't remember his name.  
"Yes. How'd you know my name?" He said as he sat down and smiled.  
"We've been classmates since the 7th grade. What kind of person would I be if I didn't know your name?" She asked as she gave him a friendly wink.  
She held up three fingers. "Over here by Todd and me." She motioned to two others.  
'Todd and me,' those words ran through Todd's head. He had always had a crush on her, and was in most of her classes. However they hardly spoke, because of that loud-mouthed boy she was usually with. But today was different. Fate, he thought, had brought them together.  
"Ok now class, everyone put on your safety goggles and aprons." The teacher instructed.  
Sora reached into her drawer and distributed the 'fashionable' apparel.  
"I hate these things." She said having trouble tying the apron around her back. "Stupid strings are not long enough."  
"Here let me help." Todd said as he took the strings and tied a perfect knot.  
"Thanks Todd." She said. He blushed.  
"All right now." The teacher continued as he handed out supplies and instructions. The two other people in Sora's group weren't helping. It was only Todd and her. They made small talk as they set up their equipment. Todd was in heaven. Not only was she talking to him, but also she was actually intelligent. 'She's perfect.' Todd thought.  
"Ok?" Sora said scratching her head, "How do we turn this in?" She was trying to light the Bunsen burner.  
"Here, you light the match and I'll turn on the gas." Todd instructed her. Sora light the match and 'poof.'  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." He had turned on the gas to high and they had a blazing fire. Sora's fingers were toasted a little.  
"Oh don't worry about it." She started to laugh. Todd turned the gas down. "That's man 0 points, bunson burner 1" She chuckled. Todd began to laugh as well. 'She's so beautiful when she laughs.' He thought.  
They worked together for the rest of the hour. Their group was one of the only groups to successfully create water.  
"That was fun." Sora commented as they started to clean up their lab station.  
"Yes, we make a good team." Todd smiled as Sora gave him a grin and nodded her head.  
"Now class." The teacher started. "You will need to get together w/ two others from the class and create a project to present in class next Thursday. It needs to be three typed pages and you must teach the class about your topic." The class gave a depressed sigh.  
"There goes my weekend." Sora laughed.  
"Hey, Sora." Todd said quickly. "Would you want to.. Be in my group?"  
"Sure, who else is in it?"  
"Well, just you and me right now."  
"Ok. Hey could we have Tai in our group too. He's home sick today."  
Todd's heart sank. Not him he thought. "Um, ok." He said. He then thought that as long as he was with Sora, it would be fine, plus it would be a perfect time to impress her w/ his knowledge, and Tai's lack of it {;)}  
"Sora." The teacher asked. "Who is in your group?"  
"Oh, Todd and I, then we thought we'd include Tai, since he's out sick today."  
"OK, your topic is the formula CO."  
'CO' she thought. "Oh, duh! Carbon Monoxide." She laughed at her stupidity. "I think I need to study my periodic table some more."  
"I can help you if you want." Todd offered.  
"Thanks," she smiled. "Oh here's my number, can you give me yours? That way I can give you a call later tonight, when I see how sickie is. We can plan when we can get together."  
Todd wrote his number in her little book of phone numbers. He was excited, over such a small thrill.  
"Thanks." Sora said as the final bell ran. "Finally this day is over!" She sighed.  
"Long day?" Todd asked as he walked Sora to her locker.  
"Yes, I get to carry home ten tons of books." She opened her locker, it was neatly arranged a planner hung on her door. "Leave it to Tai to pick the busiest day o school to be sick. I've got five books to bring home for him on top of my own." She said as she stacked the books into her backpack. "Oh well it builds muscle." She closed her locker.  
"I can help you if you want." He offered again.  
"Oh you are so sweet, but it would be way out of your way. You live on the South side of town right?'  
He nodded. "I don't mind."  
"Are you sure? You Don't have to.."  
"No I insist." He grabbed the books she held in her hands. "I just need to stop off at my locker." he showed her the way. His locker was immaculate. Books were organized and awards hung perfectly on the door.  
"Wow." She said. "You play soccer too?" She pointed to a ball on the top shelf.  
"Yep." He nodded.  
"So do I." She was excited. "We should play some time."  
"Sure," he said as he tossed her the ball. "But I have to warn you I'm not that good."  
"Well, in exchange for some chemistry lessons, how about I teach you some moves?"  
"I'd love to." He said as he shut his locker.  
They walked out of school. All the way to Sora's house they talked, as Sora dribbled the ball and hit it on her head. 'She is great' Todd thought.  
Before long they had reached Sora's apartment complex.  
"Do you want a drink of water or something?" She offered politely was she opened her door.  
"Sure, that would be nice." He said as he entered after her.  
"Hum, we have lemonade, pop, water or juice. Your choice."  
"How about some lemonade."  
Sora poured him a glass and one for herself.  
"I have to warn you. My mom makes it strong."  
"I like it that way. "He gulped down the whole glass. And began to look at the stunning apartment. So vivid and colorful he thought. Sora walked into the living room and opened the shades letting the light enter the room. "Oh well I better get going." He said picking up his ball. "My mother will wonder where I am."  
"Well thanks for helping me w/those books."  
"Ya, no problem. I'll talk to you later then. Bye." he waved and then left the apartment.   
He was beaming with happiness. He had just spent the last hour and a half with Sora, the girl of his dreams. He rushed home. 


	2. c2

C2  
Sora brought over Tai's books an hour later. She found him lying on his living room couch, still in his PJ's.   
"Well, I see someone had a good day." She said as Kari let her in. She dropped the load of books down near Tai.  
"Oh my gosh. Sora. You didn't carry these all the way here? Did you?" Tai asked.  
"Oh no. Todd helped me." She said.  
"Todd?'"  
"Yes, our classmate, you know neatly combed brown hair, quiet.." She continued to describe him, but Tai had no clue who she was talking about. She was getting frustrated. "The one who is usually reading at lunch."  
Oh, that guy." Tai said finally. "I didn't know his name was Todd."  
"He's only been in your class since 7th grade." She hit him over the head with a stack of papers and smiled.  
"Sorry."  
"Gee Tai," Kari said. "Looks like you have some competition." She giggled.  
"No," Sora said blushing. "We were only partners in Chem lab today. Oh and that reminds me, all three of us are working on a project together. When would it be best for Mr. Sickie to get together and work?" He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.  
"When ever it works for you." He began kissing her.  
"Hey, now. I don't want to get your germs." She said coyly.  
"That's not all you'll catch." He winked at her and continued to hold her.  
"Ok, I think that's enough excitement for one day." Sora giggled as she got up.   
"Ah.." Tai remarked "don't you want to make me all better?" He pretended to cough.  
"I your dreams." She winked.  
"Well then I'm going to sleep." Tai pretended to drift off into sleep. Sora hit him over the head again.  
"So how abut tomorrow? Noonish?" She said back to business. "This is a huge project and it's due Thursday."  
"Ah, you're no fun. We have all week to do it."  
"No, Todd won't appreciate your procrastination. He's the type to get things done."  
"So, I see. Ok," he sighed. "Tomorrow it is."  
"Great, I'm going to use your phone and give him a call." She opened her address book and found his number.  
"Oh no Tai! He's even in 'the' book." Kari joked. Sora dialed the number.  
"Hello Yamagwa residence." A woman's voice said.  
"Hello, is Todd there by any chance ma'am?"  
"Oh you must be Sora." She said kindly.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Todd told me all about the project dear."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Just a second, here he is."  
"Hi!" Todd said. "Sorry about that, I don't get many phone calls from girls and my mom sort of goes weird."  
"Oh no problem. She sounds nice. Ok, I talked with Mr. Sickie here. He played Hooky, the little brat." She said as she looked at Tai.  
"Oh well, it's not good to do that, he is putting his education in jeopardy by doing that."  
"You know that's exactly what I said." She yelled at Tai. "See Todd agrees with me that you are only hurting yourself." Tai stuck out his tongue. Sora started to giggle. "Sorry about that. It's not that often that I get to win w/ him."  
"I bet." Todd replied.  
"So does tomorrow work? Noonish?"  
"Sure. Where should we meet?"  
"Um… well you know where I live, if it wouldn't be much trouble…"  
"No, I'd love to came over. Your house is so nice w/ all the flowers."  
Ya, my mom is a florist, so it works out well."  
"Ok, so is there anything I should bring?"  
"Well, I have a computer in my room, so we can use that. And well, I don't think so. Just bring ideas."  
"OK, well I'll see you there. Have a good night."  
"You are so sweet. Thanks - you too, bye." She hung up the phone.   
"Tai's getting replaced." Kari chanted over and over. Tai was getting mad or at least jealous. Kari ran out of the room as Tai stood up on the couch steaming.  
Sora walked over to him and pulled him down. He had his head in her lap looking up at her and she was stroking his hair. Even when he was sick, it still stood straight up. He was calming down now.  
"I think it's kind of cute, that you're jealous." She looked down at him. "But Tai, what kind of person would I be to throw away this?" She leaned over and kissed him. Tai was literally melting in her hands. He sighed. "I should probably let you get some sleep." She was about to get up.  
"No, I like having you here. I'm feeling better now that you are here." He got up and began to passionately kiss her. He held her tight and caressed her neck. 


	3. c3

C3  
  
Sora's alarm went off at 10:45 in the morning. She fumbled around until she hit the snooze button, But it still didn't stop. 'Damn this alarm.' She thought. 'I'm up' She had spent to long at Tai's' house last night and she was tired. She finally got her alarm clock to stop and went for a shower.  
Next she started to tidy up her room. 'I better hide all my Biyomon pictures.' she thought. It was now around 11:20. She changed out of her nightgown and started to scavenge through the kitchen to see if there were any eatable snacks she could set out. 'Ok that should be everything.' she thought. As she just turned on the TV, there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it. It was Todd.  
"Hi," she said as she opened the door. "You found my place. That's good."  
"These are for you." Todd said holding a bouquet of beautiful lilies of the valley.  
"Oh, they are my favorite. Thank you." She said. He blushed. "Come on in. I'm going to find a vase, make yourself at home." She said as she rummaged through a cabinet. "My mom is at work, so we'll have the whole place to ourselves." She came into the living room w/ the flowers in a crystal vase. She set them on the table next to the couch. "There they smell so nice." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sat down on the other side of the couch.  
"So what did you want to get done today?"  
"Well." Just as Sora was about to answer, there was Tai's usual knock at the door. "It's open Tai." She yelled as Tai let himself in. "Well I thought we could get most of the research done, and then maybe I can teach you some new soccer moves."  
"That sounds nice. Oh hello Taichi." Todd said as Tai entered the living room.  
"Hi Todd, Hi Sora." He kissed her head as he sat down on the floor at her feet.  
"Are you feeling better?" Sora asked Tai.  
"Sort of. I still have a headache." He complained. "So what is this big project about?"  
"Well we have been assigned the task of researching and presenting to the class about CO." Todd informed him.  
"Shall we get started?" Sora asked as she turned off the TV and got up. "The computer is in here." She walked into her bedroom. Tai jumped down on her bed as Sora went to the computer and brought up some files. Todd was close to her, he was a little uneasy about being in a girl's bedroom. "You can sit on the chair over there." Sora pointed out. "Throw off the stuffed animals and junk and move it closer if you like."  
"I never thought of you as the frilly pink type of girl." Todd commented looking around the room.  
"My mom put all that junk in here- I usually throw it in the closet, but I have my sports equipment in there right now.  
"I see." Todd replied.  
"Alrightly." Tai said. "So anyone got ideas?" He was trying to keep his presence in the room known.  
"Well actually…" Todd had begun to describe his idea of creating a high level project/ Tai's head hurt when he heard all the work it entailed. Sora seemed interested at what Todd was saying. "Well Tai, what do you think?"  
"Um, well…" Crap Tai thought. I should have been listening… "Well we could do all that, but isn't it a bit much for a stupid little project?"  
"Oh come on Tai. It sounds like fun." Sora said. "Besides you grade could use the help with extra points."  
"Fine." He sighed. "But only because you are going to be doing it to."  
The group dove right into work. Sora made cool looking posters while Todd typed on the computer. Tai, well Tai was given the job of helping Sora. After two hours of non-stop work Tai flopped down on Sora's bed. "Can we take a break guys?"  
"Sure," Sora said, "I've got some snacks in the kitchen- we can even walk to the park and play a little soccer." When Tai heard the word 'soccer' he jumped up and ran to Sora's closet. He began to fish through her collection of equipment, till he found a soccer ball.   
"Let's go!" Tai was already running out of Sora's apartment.  
"Come on Todd, " Sora called from the kitchen. "I'll even teach you some new moves."  
"Coming." Todd was at Sora's side in seconds. She grabbed another ball and the snacks, as they walked down to the park.  
The day was perfect outside. The sun was out and the birds were singing. Tai had found a quiet corner of the park and was already kicking the ball around.  
"Wow, he's good." Todd commented watching Tai run wild w/ the ball. It became like another limb.  
"Don't let him intimidate you. He's a show off." She said and laughed at Tai.  
"Are you guys up for a game of tow on one?"  
"Um, I'm not that good." Todd hesitated.  
"How about we just teach him some things first." Sora began to do some dribbling exercises and Todd was able to repeat them. "See you're pretty good. Do you want to try and see how bad we can cream Tai?" She winked at Todd/  
"Sure. I'm up for some fun."  
"I'll take it easy on you."  
"Thanks Tai." Sora said as she started the game. Sora was Tai's clear equal, but she usually let Todd play the ball. All three were having a great time and they were laughing hard.  
Sora had taken the ball away from Tai in a sneaky move. He was right behind her now.  
"Todd get ready!" She said, as she was about to pass the ball to him. Just then Tai grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground. He began tickling her-  
"Tai!" She laughed. "Illegal Move!!" She said in between laughs  
"Oh come on. You guys are good. How else am I supposed to win?" Sora began to tickle him. They were rolling around on the ground tickling each other. Todd could only watch. He was jealous. 'Sora is mine,' he thought to himself. 'She clearly likes me, but then there was that stupid Tai.'  
"Uncle." Tai wailed as Sora was straddling him and tickling him. "You win- I give up."  
She stood up triumphantly. Then helped Tai to his feet. "Well that was fun … snacks?" She asked/ "We haven't eaten yet and I'm starving." She motioned for the guys to follow her.  
After they had eaten, all three returned to Sora's apartment. Her mother was there in the kitchen arranging a fresh bouquet of roses.  
"Hi mom." Sora said as she entered.  
Oh hi hun, hello Taichi." She smiled  
"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi." Tai replied.  
"Oh mom, this is Todd. We are working on a special project for school."  
"It is nice to meet you." Mrs. T said  
"It's a pleasure." Sora and Tai entered Sora's bedroom. "Well we better get back to work, if you will excuse me." Todd followed them in.  
"Well we have most if it done." Tai said surprised.  
"Ya, it looks good." Sora commented. Todd printed out a four-page paper.  
"I think we are finished." Todd agreed. "Well what time is it anyway?" Sora looked at the clock on her wall.  
"5:30!" She said, "Wow. I think we better call it a night. Do you want us to walk you home Todd?"  
"No, it's ok. I need to run a few errands anyway."  
"Ok. Well it was fun." Tai said shaking Todd's hand.  
"We'll see you on Monday." Sora smiled as she walked him to the door.  
All the way home, Sora was all Todd could think about. How he wanted her, needed her, and deserved her more than that self-centered Tai. 'She will be mine,' he said, 'but how?' 


	4. c4

C4  
  
The weekend came and went. Tai and Sora spent most of the time together. They were discussing what they were doing after graduation. Sora was accepted into any and every college in the area. But she told Tai that wherever he went, she would go too. Now that they were finally together, she didn't want to be apart.  
Soon it was Monday. And Tai and Sora were walking hand in hand through the halls of school.  
It was an uneventful day, and soon they were walking home. Kari was walking with them.  
"So are you guys going to the big senior party on Friday night?" She asked.  
"I don't know?" Tai said. "Would you like to go?" he asked the girl leaning on his shoulder.  
"Sure, but that means I have to get a dress." She sighed. "I hate dresses."  
"You don't need a dress, you look just as beautiful in jeans." Tai said holding her tightly.  
"Sora, I'll go to the mall and help you." Kari suggested.  
"You will? Thanks Kari."  
"Let's go now!" Kari said jumping up and down excitedly. She pulled Sora out of Tai's arms and the two girls ran ahead. They waved at Tai and were off giggling as they went towards the mall. Tai shrugged his shoulders and walked the rest of the way home, alone and deep in thought.  
"This one!" Kari shouted. "It's your size and it's pretty." Sora came over to her; her hands were full of dresses.   
"You are worse than Mimi!" Sora sighed. She had almost every dress in the store in her hands. Everything from a tight miniskirt to a full-skirted ball dress.  
"Kari! Calm down. It's a stupid dance, not a glamorous ball." She set all the dresses on a chair. And she instantly walked over to a cloths rack. And pulled out a long black silk dress.  
"It's perfect." Kari said, "Try it on." Sora went into the dressing rooms.  
"So what do you think?" Sora's figure was outlined by the shining silk dress. It was strapless and the bodes was fashioned to fit Sora's figure perfectly, almost like a corset type top.  
"It then has these gloves." Sora said as she put one on. The dress was simple, but gorgeous on Sora.  
"You look great." Kari was excited again. "Tai is going to go ga ga over you!"  
"Really? That would be kind of funny." Sora twirled around; there was a little pluff at the bottom of the dress so it whirled with her. Then Sora returned to the dressing rooms and came out back in her school uniform.  
The girl's mission was complete. The perfect dress had been found. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the mall and went to Sora's house for supper. Kari was obviously thrilled for the dance. It turned out that her and TK were going to be there as waiters and helpers, to make the party fun for the seniors. All the siblings of the senior class were helping out.  
"Ya it should be fun. But two months from now everyone's life will change." Sora started.  
"Oh don't worry about it. Tai would never leave you or change. In fact he'll probably still be the same immature kid at 50!" Kari said.  
"That would be interesting to see." Sora laughed at the thought.  
"So where did you decide to go to college?"  
"Um, I was accepted at a lot of places, but I'm not sure yet. I'm kinda waiting for Tai to decide what he's going to do."  
"You got that tennis scholarship at the University of Tokyo."  
"Yes, but that seems so far away and besides, it's a hard place to get into. I kind of wanted to stay close to Tai."  
"He'll probably stay home next year."  
"I hope not." Sora sighed. "He could do so much, if he applied himself."  
"It's Tai! That would take a miracle." Kari laughed. "Wow, it's 10:30 already!"  
"Do you want me to walk you home? Otherwise you could spend the night."  
"Ok, I think I'll just stay here. May I use your phone?"  
"Yes, you better tell your parents where you are." Kari got up to use the phone, while Sora went to get the final 'ok' with her mom. "It's ok with my mom." She said as she reentered the room.  
"Hey Sora. It's ok w/ my mom too." Kari said as she held the phone with on hand. "But Tai wants to talk to you."  
Sora walked to the phone. "Hello." She said in a seductive voice.  
"Why hello." Tai replied in his deepest voice. Sora laughed. "So how are you?" he was talking in his normal voice.  
"Um, fine. How are you?" she said sweetly.  
"I just wanted to say good night. And I'll be dreaming of you till tomorrow." Sora blushed at Tai's sudden adorability.  
"Me too. I love you."  
"I love you."  
"Sora hurry up!" Kari yelled. "We should tell stories and stuff like at those slumber parties."  
"Well I better go. I'll see you tomorrow Tai." She hung up the phone. 


	5. c5

C5  
  
The next day the two girls were exhausted. They both didn't any sleep at all. They were up talking all night.  
"So what did you guys talk about last night?" Tai inquired as he met the two on the way to school.  
"Of course we talked about you, silly." Sora said sleepily.  
"Great." Tai was blushing.  
"Don't worry, I knew most of the info already." She kissed him and went to her locker.  
The excitement for the dance was building and the next few days were tense. Some how Thursday rolled around and last period chemistry class was underway.  
It was Sora's group's turn to present their work. All the effort was rewarded by the highest grade in the class.   
'I'm glad that's done with,' Tai thought. 'Now that weirdo can stop eyeing up Sora. He bugs me so much! But Sora said to be nice to him… damn it there he goes again, drooling over my Sora.' Tai was coldly staring at Todd. Todd was fixated on Sora who was talking to some friends. 'Ok, I can't take this anymore!'  
"Hey Sora!" Tai said as he came from behind her and grabbed her by the waist.  
"Oh, hi Tai. So what are we doing tonight?" She asked as she turned around to face him.  
"I don't know…" He kissed her-  
"That was an unexpected treat." She kissed him again.  
"Well how about we take a walk in the park?"  
"That would be fun." She replied.  
"Well ladies," Tai said smoothly, "if you will excuse us." He put his arm around Sora and walked off. But before he left he looked right at Todd coldly. 'She's mine Todd,' he thought to himself.  
'Stupid Tai.' Todd thought. 'Thinks he owns Sora… not for long.' Todd left the room shortly after them.  
  
"Man, that Todd guy bugs me." Tai said as he snuggled close to Sora. They were sitting under a tree in the park.  
"Tai, I asked you to be nice to him."  
"I know, but I can't take the way he stares at you."  
"He's just a friend. He knows we are together and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Ya, I just have a bad feeling about him."  
"Don't worry, I'm a big, strong girl." She said as she flexed a muscle. She had a good deal of muscle; it was just the right amount.  
"I know. But you can't blame a guy for caring about his greatest treasure." he began to kiss her neck. They sat there in each other's arms past sunset. Watching the symphony of the sky.  
"I better get home." Sora said.  
"OK, I'll walk you there."  
"Goodnight Taichi." She said as they came to her door.  
"Until tomorrow my Sora." He kissed her goodnight and she went inside her apartment. 


	6. c6

C6  
  
Friday had arrived. The entire Sr. class was excited about the big party and the last few weeks of school. They even had a countdown in the hall.  
"So when should I pick you up?" Tai asked.  
"I don't know, six-ish." Sora replied. Her eyes were sparkling and Tai once again got lost in them.  
"Sora."  
"Yes, Tai?"  
"Promise you'll never leave me. I'd die without you." Sora was shocked at this comment.  
"Tai." She took his hand. "I'm right here and we are always going to be together… Forever." She hugged him tight.  
As Tai hugged her back in the hallway he could see Todd staring at them. His eyes and facial expression gave Tai a shiver.  
"Are you ok Tai?" Sora asked worriedly.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking that…"  
"Oh no look out! Tai's been thinking." She joked.  
"Hey." He grabbed her by the waist and began to tickle her.  
Suddenly the bell rang and both teens kissed each other and went running for class. After school was over for the day, Sora was waiting next to her locker for Tai to meet her. He was always late, she thought. Always causing some kind of trouble in class. 'But that's part of why I love him.'  
"Hi." Sora turned around expecting Tai to be there.  
"Oh. Hi Todd." She said hiding her disappointment.  
"So we did well on that project."  
"Yes, I was so happy to get that done."  
"Sora, will you go to the dance with me?"  
Sora looked at him. "Oh Todd, I'm going out with Tai."  
"You deserve better than him."  
"I'm sorry Todd. I like you as a friend, but I love Tai."  
"Fine." He was angered now. He slammed his fist into a nearby locker- causing a dent in the metal. Sora became afraid.   
"Todd you're scaring me." Todd forcefully grabbed Sora's arm. All her books dropped to the floor. She slapped him hard across the face. "Don't touch me!"  
Todd was unfazed by the powerful slap, so Sora did it again. His face was red from the repeated slaps.  
"Let go Todd- you're hurting me." His grip was tightening around her arm. Sora was struggling to scratch her way out. But Todd was only getting closer to her. She summoned all her strength and punched Todd in the stomach. The sharp pain immobilized him. "I'm sorry." She said pulling away.  
Just as Todd released his grip from her arm, Tai came running.  
"Sora? Are you ok?" He pulled her behind him. "You weirdo. I tried to be nice. But NO ONE hurts Sora." He was about to land a furious punch on Todd, but Sora stopped him.  
"No, Tai." She took hold of his fist. "I'm fine, let's just go, please."  
"Fine." Tai replied picking up her books. "This isn't over creep." And with that Tai took Sora gently by the hand. There was silence as they walked to Sora's apartment.  
"Are you sure you are ok?" Tai said standing in the doorway of her apartment.  
"Yes, I'm fine." She was still a little shaken by the whole incident. "I just don't know what got over him?"  
"I knew he was a sicko-"  
"Thanks, you are always protecting me Tai." She hugged him.  
"I love you Sora. If anything happened to you… I'd… I don't know what I'd do."  
"My own personal bodyguard." She laughed.  
"I prefer the title of knight in shining armor." He said coyly. "So I'll be back to pick you up at six. And I actually get to bring the Honda!" She smiled he was so excited to actually get to use his car. He couldn't wait.  
"See you then." She said as she closed the door slowly.. 


	7. c7

C7  
Six o'clock had come sooner than Sora anticipated She was almost ready to go when Tai showed up. Mrs. Takenouchi answered the door to find a well-dressed Taichi outside.   
"Well don't you look handsome, Mr. Kamiya."  
"Thanks Mrs. Takenouchi. I'm not a big fan of suits." He pulled his collar looser. "Damn these things are tight. So is Sora ready?"  
"Sora, I have a very handsome man out here claiming to Tai." Her mom joked. Tai sat down in the living room.  
"Just a sec- stupid dress" She had anger in her voice. She walked out of her room trying to get the dress' bust area straight. Tai looked up and was immediately frozen. She was wearing the same long black strapless silk gown her and Kari had found. He saw every curve of her figure. He was mesmerized at the sight. Her hair was tied back tightly in a delicate bun and a black choker necklace accented her slender neck. He gazed at her; she was practically glowing like an angel.  
"Alright!" She finally finished situating her dress. "Screw it!" She looked at Tai. It looked like he was off in another world. "What?" She questioned him giving him a funny look. Tai soon came out of his trance.  
"Oh, wow." He was blushing. "You look.." He got up and walked over to her. "Like an angel."  
"Thanks. But I really hate dresses."  
"Ya and I hate tuxes." Sora straightened his bow tie.  
"Well shall we go?"  
"Yes, we shall. Ladies first." Tai held out his hand. Sora gave him her's and they were out the door.  
Tai opened the passenger side door of his compact red Honda car, and helped Sora into the car. He closed the door and then practically skipped around to the driver's side and got in.  
They chattered about school on the way to the school's gym. As they walked into the doors, they hardly recognized the gym with all the decorations and lights. The music was blasting and lots of people were there already.  
"Hi guys!" Kari shouted to them. "Oh wow- Sora you look great!" She said in awe at her friend.  
"Thanks." Sora blushed at the compliment.  
"Come on Sora.." Tai whined. "Let's go have some fun." He grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the dance floor. They danced for hours happily in each other's arms.  
"Tai, I need a break." Sora told him after a lovely slow song. "These shoes are killing me." He then led her to a table and they sat down to rest.  
Suddenly Todd walked up to them. He came out of nowhere.  
"Go away creep." Tai said coldly.  
Todd ignored him and looked at Sora. "I want to apologize for this afternoon." He handed Sora a rose. "I don't know what came over me. I guess it was because you are so beautiful, intelligent and kind. I… you were the only girl to really get to know me."  
"It's ok Todd." Sora said as she took the flower and gave him a friendly hug. "We can still be friends. I mean you are really a nice guy."  
"Thanks. I will leave you two alone now. Good Bye." He sadly walked away from the couple.  
"Poor guy." Sora sighed. "All he wanted was someone to care about him."  
"Ya, but he didn't have to go psycho on you like that." Sora sat in thought, as she smelt the flower. "Sora. Do you want to go? This party is boring." Tai asked.  
"Sure."  
Tai and Sora exited the gym arm in arm smiling. It was already midnight and the stars were out shining brightly. Tai drove to Sora's apartment. They entered quietly, not to wake Sora's mom.  
Tai followed Sora into her bedroom, where she shut the door and they began to talk. Sora was exhausted as she flung her shoes into the corner of the room.  
"Sora. You are so beautiful. Not just tonight, but always. I feel so… happy when I'm near you… I love you so much." With that they began to passionately kiss. Tai caressed her soft skin as Sora drew closer to him. They both sat down on her bed. In the heat of the moment Tai laid Sora on the bed and began to nuzzle her neck affectionately. His hands went to her back and began to unfasten her dress. Their hearts beat faster and faster. Tai was wildly kissing her. When he noticed she had stopped kissing him back. He stopped, and looked at her face.  
"Sora? What's wrong babe?" She just looked up at him; Tai saw a little fear in her eyes.  
"I'm not ready Tai.." She shivered. Tai drew her up to him.   
"That's ok, I'm sorry I even thought of not asking you." She had stopped shivering. Tai ran his hands up and down her bareback. "It just felt so right." He whispered.  
"I know it is the right thing to do, but not the right time." She hugged him closer. "I'm sorr.."  
"No, it's ok. I'll wait forever for you."  
"You won't have to wait that long." She smirked. "I promise." She kissed Tai devotedly. Tai returned the kiss and was satisfied with just holding her in his arms. Soon she was fast asleep. Tai smiled down on his beautiful Sora. He carefully rebut toned her dress and tucked her into bed. He kissed her forehead, she was purring happily.   
"I love you Sora." He whispered as he walked out of her room and out to his car quietly. 


	8. c8

C8  
  
In the early hours of the morning, long before the sun hit the horizon, a dark figure creped into the Takenouchi's apartment complex. The figure walked silently to their door and found it unlocked. Upon entering he apartment the assailant went straight for Mrs. Takenouchi's room and knocked her over the head with the back of a gun. She was unconscious. Stealth fully the figure went to Sora's room. As he walked into the room he tripped on a soccer ball and fell to the ground with a thud. Sora woke up in an instant.  
"Tai?" She said groggily "Is that you?" No one answered. She rolled out of bed still in her dress. "Who's there?"  
Suddenly from behind her the figure covered her mouth and placed a gun to her head. Neither moved. Sora knew she had to do something quickly.  
She violently kicked the man in the shins and ran for the door.  
"BANG" the gun went off and a small bullet flung itself into her leg, above the knee. She instantly fell to the floor. Blood was all over. The figure forced her to her feet and into the living room. Once again Sora tried to escape by punching the person in the face. His nose began to bleed. It was still dark and Sora could not yet see the face of her attacker. But before she could cry out for help the man was on top of her and hit her with the butt of the gun. She blacked out soon after. The masked figure picked her up and walked with her in his arms outside the building. He set her in a car that was waiting in the parking lot.  
  
Dawn finally broke and it was Saturday morning. Kari was watching TV when a news bulletin flashed across the screen.  
"This Just in. It appears that there was a break in at the Hagasakia Apartment Complex early this morning. The police have very few details at this time. But we will keep you up to date as more info is given. Now back to your regularly scheduled program."  
"Tai!" Kari screamed. She ran and woke him up. "Tai! Sora might be in trouble. Wake up." Once Tai heard the words 'Sora' and 'trouble' he sprang out of his bed.  
"What happened?"  
Kari told him about the news flash and Tai suddenly was rushing out their door and over to Sora's.  
  
"You can't go in there." A police officer said. As he stopped Tai from entering the building. "It's a crime scene."  
"But my friend, she might be in trouble."  
Just then Tai saw Mrs. Takenouchi being wheeled out on a stretcher.  
"Mrs. Takenouchi… what happened? Where's Sora?"  
"Sora? Oh hi Taichi." Her voice was weak and hoarse.  
"She is just waking up from a serious concussion. She Won't be able to remember anything for a while." The paramedic said.   
"there was another person in the apartment. Is she ok?" Tai questioned.  
"We only found this one." With that the paramedics jumped into the ambulance and were off.  
Tai was desperate. He needed to get to Sora. He ran as fast as he could past the police barricades and up to Sora's apartment. There were a lot of people in there.  
"Sora?" Tai yelled as he ran in the door.   
"Son, how did you get in here?" Another cop asked, pulling Tai aside.  
"Where's Sora?" Tai began to scream. He was on the verge of tears.  
"Who?"  
"Sora!"  
"Oh you mean the child who lived here. Sora… so that's her name." The cop pulled out his notebook and began to write. "And who are you?"  
"I'm.. her boyfriend." Tears began to gush out of his chocolate eyes.  
"Calm down son, everything is going to be fine. Maybe you can help us."  
"Anything sir."  
"when did you last see her and what was she wearing?"  
"I had just dropped her off. We went to a school dance. it was around 1am when I left, she fell asleep in her black dress."  
"OK." The cop said trying to calm down Tai. He then pulled out his radio. "Put out an APB on a Sora Takenouchi. Age 18, wearing a black dress. Missing person."  
"Roger chief." A voice replied. The words 'missing person' made Tai shutter.  
"Son, do you think you could come down to the station and help us put together more details?"  
"Like what? When will they find her? Whose blood is this? Sora!" he began to weep.  
"easy, there sonny. We'll get her back to you- don't worry. We just need some info from you and possibly others who were with you."  
Tai followed the cop out of the apartment and into a police car. 


	9. c9

C9  
  
Sora finally woke up. Her head was throbbing. She tried to rub it, but found she was bound and blindfolded. The air was musty and cold. 'Where am I?' She thought. 'Last night… the burglar… oh no!'  
Sora sat in the middle of a cold damp room, tied to a chair. Her arms, legs and even her waist were immovable.  
She tried to wiggle her way out but only ended up bleeding by the wrists. The rope was frayed and coarse.  
Suddenly there was a hand caressing her face.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" She questioned the man. But he said nothing. "Don't touch me!" She hissed. But the man didn't listen to her and began kissing her. Sora shook violently causing the man to stop kissing her. He slapped her hard. Sora began to cry. The tears drenched the blindfold soon and began to trickle down her cheeks.  
"Why are you doing this?" She pleaded. "Please stop." The man was now touching her all over. Breathing in her sent. Sora was powerless to do anything, but sit there and endure the torture of the man's touch.  
  
"Now son, is there anyone who would want to hurt Sora?" The policeman asked Tai.  
"No, Sora was nice to everyone."  
"No jealous ex-boyfriend or stalker?"  
"Well, I don't think Matt would hurt her."  
"Who's Matt?"  
"They were going out for a month or two, a while ago. But Matt and Sora are good friends. He'd never do anything to hurt her."  
"Anyone else?"  
"Well there was this guy named Todd. He went psycho on her Friday and then apologized to her…" Tai's brain clicked on. "That bastard! He better not touch her!"  
"Take it easy there. We'll go and talk to this Todd fellow soon. Is there anyone else?"  
"No." Once again Tai burst into tears at the thought of never seeing Sora again. "If I would have only spent the night. She'd be ok right now."  
"Now, don't go and beat yourself up here. We'll find her." He said as he put his hand on Tai's shoulder, and led him out into the hall where his parents were waiting for him.  
"Oh baby." Tai's mom said running to and then hugging her son. "Everything will be ok."  
"We might need some more information as the investigation goes along. But right now we've started the biggest search in the area's history for her."  
"Thank you officer." Tai's dad said as he shook the officer's hand. "How can we be of more help?"  
"Well probably the best thing is to stay near the phone. Usually they end up escaping and then they call for help. I'm assuming you two were close, so she'll likely contact you guys first."  
"Thanks again." Tai's dad led the saddened group outside and into Tai's car. Kari was waiting in the back seat, as Tai sat down. The drive home was silent except for a few sniffles from Tai and Kari.  
"Come on kids." Tai's dad said. "She's a tough cookie. She'll make those bad guys sorry they took her." His dad chuckled, trying to break the extreme sadness in the car. It Didn't work. Tai was almost comatose. He Didn't move or blink, he just sat and looked out the window.  
"Tai sweetie, we are home." His mom had opened the door and was waiting for Tai to step out. "Oh honey, she'll be fine. Come on, you never know when she'll call." She took Tai's arm and literally pulled Tai to the apartment. She laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. Kari sat on the floor by him.  
"Tai, please don't just stare at the ceiling like that." Kari said on the verge of tears. But he didn't respond. He stayed there in the same state of shock for the rest of that day and into the next.   
The phone remained silent for most of Sunday until it suddenly rang. Tai jumped up to get the phone. It Hadn't rang twice and tai was already there  
"Hello? Sora?"  
"No, it's Officer Digreto, we were just letting you know that we talked to your classmate Todd. He has an alibi that was supported by others. So we are not pursuing him as a suspect."  
"It's him!" Tai shouted. "I know it is he has her."  
"Son, he checks out, there is nothing we can charge him with. He even let us search his home. There were no signs of her there."  
"So what do we do now?" Tai questioned weakly.  
"Just have someone near the phone. Also Mrs. Takenouchi is still in the hospital, so maybe she'll have some info."  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
"She took a good hit to the head, but she's pulling through. Do you know of any other relatives who need to be contacted? I know you are just the boyfriend, but we can't open anymore info that might be important until they are notified."  
"I know where they kept their address book, I could do that for them."  
"Alright son. Maybe this will help keep you busy. don't just sit and mope around- it won't help her."  
"Yes sir." Tai said. He hung up the phone and walked to their door. "I'm going out." He called to his family.  
Tai slowly walked over to Sora's apartment. The police were gone, but the caution tape was still up. Tai walked slowly into the darkness. Even the lights didn't help. Tai walked into Sora's room. The room was a mess. 'There must have been a heated struggle,' Tai thought. "Oh Sora, where are you?" He dropped to his knees and wept for a time. Once he composed himself he got up and walked over to Sora's dresser and opened the top drawer. Tai picked up the address book, and found a diary just underneath. He picked that up and held it close. He knew he shouldn't look inside, but he needed to feel her near him- so he opened it up and read a few entries, these only caused him to cry more. He had never realized she felt this strongly for him. And the reason she went out with Matt was because she thought he (Tai) didn't like her like that. 'Oh Sora.' Tai said as he set the journal back in her drawer. He looked around the room and sighed. Soon he slowly walked out of the room, her address book in hand.  
He closed the door of the apartment and walked back outside. It began to rain now.  
"Great!" Tai exclaimed. But for some reason he didn't run straight for home. He casually walked. Soaking in the rain and the cold. 


	10. c10

C10  
  
Sora was awakened by a loud crash of thunder. Her blindfold had fallen from her face and was now around her neck. She saw the room- it was a dark cement walled basement. Her dress was merely tattered pieces of cloth now. She had been beaten up pretty bad for fighting back against her capturer. 'I have to get out of here!' she told herself. '1 … 2 …3' she was able to tip the chair over. As she crashed to the ground the backrest broke and she was able to get loose from the chair. Her hands were still bound behind her back, but her legs were almost free. She drug herself on the cold and dirty floor. She soon found a rusted nail on the ground and began to use it to try and weaken the ropes. She desperately worked, often slicing her own skin instead of the ropes, by accident. "Damn it!" She cried after a while. The rope was hardly weakening. But she had gotten a little more slack on them. Now she started twisting her bloodied wrists and arms to try and squeeze out.  
"You are awake." A voice called.  
"Who are you?" She cried frantically. "Why did you do this to me?"  
"Because you are mine and I love you."  
"What?" The shadow walked into the little amount of light. Sora gasped. "Todd?"  
"Yes, my love, I am here."  
"I don't love you!"  
"Yes you will." As he said this he jumped on her and began to once again rip away her dress.   
"NO!" She screamed as Todd began to take off his pants. "Please Todd… don't do this." But he didn't respond He ripped off her undergarments, and drew close.  
Sora began to cry and with all her might she tried to get away. Her cries for help were unanswered. Todd was now straddling her. He had a grin on his face. He violently thrust himself into her. His heart was pounding,. Sora was in shock. 'He's raping me!' she thought.   
"NO!" She wailed. Todd continued to move up and down, enjoying his prize. He lay on top of Sora as he wildly kissed and bit her skin. She tensed up and fought back. She grabbed the nail and with all her strength she swung her bound arms over her head and plunged the nail into Todd's shoulder. He howled in pain and got off of her.   
Sora got her legs freed and tried to run for the exit. Todd grabbed her arm and slapped her. Her nose began to bleed. She punched him with both of her fists in the face. The force of the two combined fists sent him flying backwards. She hysterically ran back towards the door that was up some stairs. She was half way up the flight of stairs when Todd grabbed her ankle and tripped her. He then dragged her down the stairs. Her body hitting each step on the way down. She was bleeding heavily and burses all over made every movement hurt. Pain drew up her body. She stopped crying now. She was determined to fight to the death if need be, but she was going to be free. Todd had pulled on his pants now, and had his gun.   
"Don't move!" He warned her. She didn't know what to do. But getting raped again was not an option. She rushed for the gun. "BANG" it went off and hit her below the chest. She still came at him and wrestled him for the gun. Her will power was greater than ever now, completely forgetting the pain she turned the gun on Todd. The trigger was pulled. BANG BANG………BANG!  
  
Tai was still walking when he heard the faint gun sound. He was in some mysterious section of town now. He Didn't know how or why he walked to this spot, but he was standing in the condemned area of town. Then he heard another two shots. For some reason he was drawn to the sound. He broke out in an all out run towards the direction of the shots. Then there was another one, this one was louder. Where was it coming from? Tai looked for some sign of where to look. Suddenly he saw a figure wobbling out of a building slowly. It was hunched over and it was holding its stomach. The rain continued to make Tai's sight of the person foggy. Suddenly the figure collapsed and fell down the front stairs of the building. Finally coming to rest on the ground. It moaned. Tai's heart jumped. He recognized the voice.  
"Sora?" he yelled as he ran towards the figure. It was her. "Oh Sora." He looked down at her bloody and battered body. "I'm here baby." He pulled out his cell phone out of his jacket. He set the coat on top of her and dialed 9-1-1.(or the Japanese equivalent) "Just hang on, please."  
"emergency service." A voice said.  
"Oh God, get someone here quick. She's dieing."  
"Calm down sir, where are you?"  
Tai told her the address. He then sat the phone down on the ground and turned his attention to Sora. She was screaming in pain. Her blood had turned the water puddles in the area crimson. Tai began to apply pressure to her stomach wound, but the bleeding was too great.  
"Don't you leave me!" He said as he shook her to keep her awake. "Come on, you got this far. Fight Sora! Fight!"  
The ambulance seemed to take forever as Tai tried to stay strong for Sora.  
Suddenly another figure creped out of the building. It was Todd. He was in bad shape as well. He had three bullet holes to the stomach. But he still had the gun.  
"Oh so you are here now too?" Todd said.  
"You bastard!" Tai screamed  
"I can get my revenge on both of you." He laughed. "You know I enjoyed your girlfriend Tai, but she didn't really suit me in bed. Oh well. You can have her dead body back." He pointed the gun at Sora, who was now breathing very hard. She was gasping for air.  
"Hang on Sora." Tai cried to her.  
"How sweet. But I end you both here and now." Todd began to laugh. Tai quickly rushed him and hit the gun out of his grasp. Tai pinned him on the ground and began to throw punch after punch. Soon Todd's body was limp and just laid in a puddle. All Tai's rage was released, he staggered back to Sora's side.  
"I… lo..ve..you..Tai." was all Sora could say. She was wheezing now. Tai clutched her in his arms.  
"Don't go…" He begged. "I need you." The rain continued to beat down on the two. 


	11. c11

C11  
  
Tai and the rest of the digi destined were sitting silently in the hall out side the OR.  
Tai's eyes were blood shot from all the tears. His hair for the first time in his life was matted down, he looked horrible. He had been through hell. Sora's heart had stopped twice on the way to the hospital and Tai was powerless to do anything. Now the doctors were operating on her. Tai was going insane. He got up and started to pace up and down the hall. Mrs. Takenouchi came up behind him. She was in a wheel chair- her head was covered in a white bandage. Tai ran to her and sunk to his knees. She held him.  
"It'll be alright Taichi, she's not going to leave us." Tai shook. No one had seen Tai like this before.  
It was now Monday. Sora had come out of seven hours of surgery. She was now in an induced coma so her wounds could heal and not have to deal with the emotional scars yet. Tai and Mrs. T sat at her side every minute. Tai had spent the night right next to her, sleeping in a chair.   
Sora's condition didn't change. She stayed in the coma for the next week. Tai still wasn't handling it well The hospital psychiatrist had come by twice and talked with Tai. Tai shuttered at the thought of Sora being plagued with emotional damage the rest of her life. It was a full week later, when the police finally told everyone what had happened. Everyone was shocked to hear the details, and horrified to hear that she had been raped.  
Tai stayed by her side- leaving only when forced to.  
"He's gone Sora, you can wake up now. I'll never let anyone touch you ever again." Tai told her. "I'm here. I'll be here with you forever if it takes that long." Time seemed to pass by slowly, but in reality graduation was in three weeks. Tai resumed going to school but the second he could get to the hospital, he was there. He talked to her like she could hear the whole time. Patting her hand, kissing her forehead, he tenderly stayed by her side. She was off of life support now and most of her wounds were mending nicely.   
Mrs. Takenouchi was out of the hospital now and she resumed her daily routines. However the house was empty. It's innocence and light had weakened.  
"Tai, come on." Kari said to her big brother. "We need to get home."  
"Just a little longer, Kari. Please." Tai pleaded.  
"Tai she's fine. No one is going to hurt her here."  
"Ya, I guess you are right." Tai kissed the peacefully sleeping Sora. "Good night. I'll be back tomorrow after school."  
Tai and Kari left the hospital. Tai said nothing the whole way home. Kari just watched her brother.   
"Tai, are you ok?" Kari finally asked.  
He looked at Kari and sighed. "I just hate seeing her like this." He once again drifted off into his own world, where the night he found Sora, played over and over again. "I hope he's burning in hell."  
"What did you say Tai?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just that I don't understand why did he have to hurt her?"  
"He can't hurt her anymore Tai."  
"Yes he can. Her memories will be horrible. I don't know if I want her to wake up or not."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The psychicratrist said that the memories would probably haunt her the rest of her life…" Tai looked down to the ground. "why couldn't he just take out his anger on me?"  
"Tai get a grip! She'll pull through. Sora is strong!"  
"Thanks Kari. I just keep beating myself up, don't I?"  
"Yes you do." She replied.  
"Sorry."  
Tai couldn't get to sleep that night. He once again had nightmares. She had died twice that day, and that's all Tai could see. Was her lying there dead. And yet, she held on. She was strong. She had escaped that freak's grasp. And yet as Tai held her she was as fragile as a porcelain vase.  
Soon it was morning- The bags under Tai's eyes told everyone he was suffering too.   
"Tai, sweetie." His mom said concerned. "She wouldn't want you to be this way." She held Tai close. "You need to be strong… for her and yourself."  
"I know mom, but.." Tai pulled away from her embrace. "I don't know what else to do."  
"Promise you will go outside and play soccer, do something you enjoy doing. She Won't miss you for a day."  
"Tai, I'll go sit with her." Kari offered.  
"No, it's fine. I'll go to the park after school and relax."  
With that he and Kari walked off to school. They had gotten use to the quiet walk now. Sora always got them laughing about something or started up a good conversation.  
School went on forever. And to make matters worse it was graduation practice in the gym. There was an awkward silence as Sora's name was called. School ended for the day and Tai walked somberly outside and into the park. Everything there reminded him of Sora: the flowers, soccer players and the giggling girls. Tai just stood there in silence.  
"Hey Tai." Davis said as he ran after a soccer ball. "Want to play?"  
"No thanks Davis."  
"Tai do you want to talk about things?" Davis looked concerned. "I hate seeing you like this. She wouldn't…"  
"Well she's not here right now, is she? She'll never be back!" Tai yelled. "Wow, Davis… I'm sorry." Tai said as he walked away.   
Tai wandered the streets, he had no specific destination, but somehow he found himself staring up at the hospital entrance.  
'Oh Sora,' he thought. 'I just can't leave your side.' He stopped in the gift shop and brought her some flowers. He knew the way to her room so well new and the hospital staff knew him too. He walked into the room- she was gone. The bed was empty. Tai's heart started to beat faster and faster. He grabbed the closest nurse.  
"Where's Sora?" He asked panic stricken.  
"She's fine." The nurse said calming him down. "She woke up this morning and was moved out of the Critical and intensive Care ward."  
"She's awake!" Tai's heart soared w/ the news. "Where is she?"  
"Over in room 247- two flights up, on the left. But stay quiet, she's still a little confused."  
Tai ran up the stairs and around the corner. He ran into the room.  
"Sora!" He shouted. She was there and awake. But she seemed different. She was sitting in a chair by the window. Her head and her arms were on her knees. She just gazed out the window all huddled up. "Sora?" Tai said gently as he touched her shoulder. She immediately cringed and tensed up to the touch of another.   
"Sora? It's me, Tai." She still shut him out. "Baby. What's wrong?"  
"She's been like this all day." A nurse said. She put her hand on Tai's shoulder. "Just give her time. Her mind is trying to remember the last month."  
"She's going to get over this right?"  
"I hope so." The nurse said as she left the room.  
"Sora… I'm here." She finally moved. She turned her head towards him. Her eyes were a mass of emotions. Tai saw fear, anger, pain and sorrow in them. Crystal clear tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Oh it's ok." Tai went to her. She let him wipe the tears away, and hug her for a while. Then suddenly she pulled away and began to shake.  
"He's gone Sora, he'll never touch you again." She stopped shaking. And resumed staring out the window. Tai began to cry. He didn't know if they were tears of joy to see his love alive or of despair due to her state of mind.  
He dried his eyes and pulled another chair near the window. He just sat there with Sora. He knew that inside her mind a war was raging. But he couldn't help her this time. She didn't let him near. Every time Tai tried to touch her she looked as if a sharp pain ran through her.  
A little later Sora's mom came in.  
"Oh baby, you are awake." Sora didn't move . "Tai," Mrs. Takenouchi asked. "Is she ok?"  
"She's been like this all day." He said. "The nurse said she's trying to remember the events of the last month or something." He got up and motioned for Sora's mom to sit. She did.  
"Hey Sora, Look who's here." Tai said.  
"I'm here sweetie, say something…" She began to cry. Sora once again turned and saw her mother crying.  
"Mommy?" She murmured.   
Sora's mom looked up. "Oh Sora."  
"We're here Sora." Tai said softly.  
"T..ai?" She was slowly coming out of her daze like state. "My head hurts." She wailed as she began to sob. Her mother and Tai both rushed to her and hugged her.  
"Lay down on your bed." Tai said as he helped her back to the hospital bed. She laid down and Tai covered her up.  
"Just sleep." Mrs. T told her daughter. "We'll stay right here." Sora closed her eyes and returned to a deep sleep. "Tai you have been wonderful these past few weeks. I owe you everything."  
"No, it's ok. I'd do anything for Sora."  
"I know." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I just don't know how much more of this I can take." Tai looked at Sora and then at her mom. "My baby was taken from me… and I don't know if she'll ever be back." She sat down weakly.  
"Don't worry- she'll come back." He walked to Sora's side and took her hand. 


	12. c12

C12  
Sora was finally talking now and she seemed almost back to normal, the only difference was she tensed up when anyone touched her. Tai missed being close to her, but he wanted Sora to feel at ease so he kept his distance. There were the occasional times Sora would ask him to hold her. He jumped at those chances to be close to her again.  
"Tai." Sora said one day. They were alone together. "I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry." She began to cry. Tai came to her side and wiped away the tears. She was tense and then she forced herself to relax as he stroked her hair.  
"For what?"  
"Everything!"  
"Come on babe, you haven't done anything wrong."  
"I should have listened to you I must be so ugly to you now I'm ugly and dirty and I've hurt you." She uncontrollably sobbed into her hands.  
"No, No, No!" Tai said. "You are Sora, I love you! You aren't ugly or dirty- you are still as beautiful as an angel. My angel." He squeezed her hand. She was trembling. "We'll get through this, together."  
"Oh Tai." She leaned over to him and they embraced.  
'I want to kiss her so bad… but I don't know if I should.' He thought.  
"It's ok Tai." Tai looked at her.  
"What?"  
"You can kiss me, maybe remembering your kiss will replace the awful ones."  
Tai was shocked that she knew what he was thinking- "ok"  
It was their first kiss in a month. Tai made it his most passionate kiss ever. His whole body yearned to be with her.  
Sora was the same way, she loved the feeling she got when she kissed Tai or was touched by his gentle hands, but she lost the battle within her mind sooner or later. The fear that ran through her mind while Todd had been kissing her and the horrible pain of him forcing himself on her were too much. Tai could feel the instant change in her and quickly pulled back.  
"They are to much Tai." She wailed. "I… I couldn't stop him…"  
"Sora it's ok." He held her, she began to shiver. Tai was about to let go of her.  
"No, don't leave me." She begged.  
"I'll never leave you, you know that."  
"I know… but what if I never get over this? You are better off finding someone else who.."  
"NO!" Tai said as he rocked her back and forth. He was kneeling on the bed now, she was huddled up in his arms. "You are the only person I will ever love. We'll get through this."  
They stayed like that for hours. She had drifted off into a deep sleep, she felt safe with him there.  
It was getting late, Tai had set Sora down on the bed and he returned to his chair.  
As he had just settled in and was about to relax when Sora suddenly sat up gasping for air.  
"No." She screamed over and over until Tai was holding her again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't take much more of this."  
"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Tai asked as he brushed the strands of her glossy auburn hair out of her face.  
"I can't. I'm so ashamed. No one will look at me the same."  
"Now come on Sora. You haven't changed." Tai comforted her.  
"I just wasn't to curl up in a cave and die." She was crying harder now.  
"If you do that, then I'll come too. Without you I have no life. I was miserable with out you. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep…" Tai looked at her. "I need you Sora, you can't give up… you worked to hard to beat that creep and now you're letting him win?"  
"No… but.." She didn't finish her thought. "Hold me, please." And Tai did. 


	13. c13

C13  
  
Tai felt a great sense of peace as he woke up. He was warm and happy. His eyes opened slowly. He recognized the surroundings… he was still in the plain hospital room. He was lying on the hospital bed with Sora curled in his arms. She was finally at peace. Tai didn't move for fear he would wake her.  
Tai wiped the golden strands of her hair off her face. Her hair was like pure silk, he stroked her hair gently. She nuzzled closer to him. Her head as leaning on his chest.  
"That's were you were!" Kari walked into the room. "I told mom that you'd be at the hospital." She looked at the funny sight. "I never knew two people could fit in one of those small beds." She winked at Tai.  
"Cut it out Kari." Tai said. "This isn't the time to be laughing."  
"Tai you gotta stop being so grim." Kari came closer. "Everyone is more worried about you than Sora. Because she is getting better and you're not."  
Sora sighed lightly and her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" She asked sleepily. "Oh Tai, you're here." She said as her eyes finally focused and found him there with her.  
"Did you sleep well?" Tai asked.  
"I didn't have nightmares. That's the first time since I came out of the coma."  
"That's good." He slid his finger down her cheek.  
"Thank you." Sora said. Her eyes began to sparkle once more. They were almost back to their normal shine.  
"For what?"  
"everything." Sora sat up, "Oh hi Kari."  
"Hi Sora, you look back to normal."  
"I do?"  
"Ya, except the scars, but you look like the same old Sora again."   
"You don't know how glad that makes me." Sora began to cry as she pulled Tai close.  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked.  
"She was worried we'd see her as not the same." Tai explained.  
"Sora, no one thinks of you any differently." Kari was patting her back as Tai once again began to rock Sora in his arms. She soon stopped crying.  
"I want to go home." Sora said quietly.  
"Don't worry. The doctors say that you can go home soon." Tai comforted her. "But first we have a long day today. The nurse said you have physical therapy at one, and then some more tests."  
"Have you guys eaten yet?" Kari asked. They shook their heads. "Well let's get some breakfast."  
Tai slowly let Sora out of his arms. He got out of the bed. Kari rolled a wheelchair over to Sora.  
"I don't need that." Sora replied. She stepped out of her bed and almost fell to the ground. Tai grabbed her before she did. He picked her up. She put her arms around Tai's neck. She was embarrassed.  
"Your leg is still injured." Tai said softly.  
"I hate wheelchairs." Her voice wavered a little.  
"well then, I'll carry you." And before she could say anything Tai and Kari began to walk to the elevators.  
After they had eaten they returned to Sora's room. They all were laughing hysterically.  
"It's not funny!" Kari said. "I'd like to see how you feel when milk comes out your nose!" Tai had been tickling her while she drank her milk and it come spurting out Kari's nose. A nurse was waiting as they came in the room.  
"Physical therapy time." She said.  
"Tai, I'm going to go home. See you later Sora." Kari left.   
"Can Tai come too?" Sora questioned, still in his arms.  
"If he wants to." The nurse looked at Tai, as he held her.  
"Sure, I can be your cheerleader!" He joked.  
The nurse showed them to the therapy room. Tai set Sora on a mat. The nurse put a brace on above her right knee. The bullet whole wound was still very red and swollen.  
"Ok," the nurse said. "The therapist will be here in a little while." Sora began to flex her right knee. Her face cringed as she extended it.  
"Does it hurt much?" Tai asked worriedly.  
"Not to bad, I guess." She sighed. "There goes Tennis and soccer."  
"Oh you'll be back on the playing field in no time."  
"Do you think I'll get to go to graduation?" She asked.  
"Yes. You'll be able to walk up there and get your diploma with me." He put his arm around her.  
"Alright- you must be Sora." A man in a white coat came over. "I'm doctor Kyatamo."  
"Hello." Sora shook his hand.  
"And you are?" he said to Tai.  
"I'm Sora's cheerleader!" Tai got up and started to goof off. This made Sora laugh.  
"His name is Tai."  
"Nice to meet you Tai." The doctor said. "Well Sora, today is going to be hard. We will need at least a good week of therapy to get leg in better shape. I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt."  
"I know." She said bravely.  
"well with that, let's get started." For the next two hours Sora fought back tears from the pain. She was determined to do this." Ok, last thing for today is I want to see how far you walk on your leg." He picked her up and brought her to a path with handrails. He set her down. She supported herself with her arms on the railing. "Ok, now walk towards Tai and me."  
Slowly she forced herself to walk. Every time she extended her leg a sharp pain came.   
"Come on Sora!" Tai cheered. "You can do it!" He was acting weird. Jumping up and down and making a huge commotion. She forgot about the pain as she focused on Tai acting like a monkey. And before she knew it, she was in Tai's arms. He twirled her around. "You did it!"  
"Very good!" The doctor praised her. "You are one of the only patients that made it the full way on the first try." Tai was beaming. His smile was huge.  
"Way to go Sora!"  
"Maybe we won't need a full week, well we'll have to see." The doctor wrote on his papers. "Well that's it for today! See you tomorrow." He smiled and patted Sora on the back. "Bye."  
Sora was sweating form all that work. She was tired. Tai knew she was and so he lifted her into his arms.  
"Looks like someone needs a bath." Sora smiled and nodded her head. Tai walked her back to her room and set her on the bed. "I'll go draw your bath madam." He said and ran in to her bathroom that was connected to her room. Sora heard the water run. "Do you want bubbles?" Tai called from the bathroom  
"Sure." Sora replied. The bath was soon ready. Tai set Sora on the chair near the bathtub.   
"I'll call a nurse to help you." Tai said.  
"No, it's ok." She motioned for him to turn around. He did. She started to take off her hospital gown and undergarments. She wrapped herself in a towel. Tai heard her getting up- and fumble a little.  
"Do you…um… need any help?"  
"actually can you help me here a sec?" Sora asked. Tai turned around to face her. He blushed as he saw her trying to lift her right leg up into the tub. The white towel was wrapped tightly around her slender body.  
"Here." Tai picked her up and gently set her down in the bath. "Is the temp ok?" he questioned.  
"Yes, it's heavenly." She sunk into the tub. Her head was the only part of her above the bubbles. She threw a hand full of bubbles at Tai to break the awkward silence.  
"So you want play that game?" he said coyly. He took a hand full of bubbles and flung them at her, she ducked and submerged her head. She splashed up and got Tai wet. She started to giggle. Tai smiled, as he wiped the water off his face.  
"Well two can play at this game." He plunged his hands in the bath and began to tickle Sora's feet. She wriggled in the water, splashing it everywhere.  
"I surrender." She wailed in between laughs.  
Tai stopped tickling her and moved to kiss her. She kissed him back. They had only locked lips for a few moments when there was a knock at the door.  
"Is everything ok in there?" A familiar voice questioned.  
"Mimi?" Sora cried. "Is that you Mimi?"  
The door opened slowly and the pink haired girl peeked in. She saw the room. It was a mess. Tai was sopping wet and there were bubbles all over the floor.  
"You two!" She had her hands on her hips now. "When are you going to stop acting like children?" She looked serious and then began to laugh. "Oh it's so good to see you guys!" She ran over and hugged Tai and then Sora.  
"Mimi, what are you doing here?" Tai asked.  
"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I came as soon as I could to see Sora, and then you guy's graduation!"  
"that's so sweet of you Mimi!" Sora said. She was fumbling to get out of the tub. Clutching her towel still neatly wrapped around her. She splashed back into the tub. "Damn it!"  
"Here let me help." Tai held her waist and lifter her back to the chair.  
"Ok, Tai. I can take over from here." Mimi shoved him out of the room. Throwing him a towel as she shut the door.  
He could hear the girls giggling from inside the bathroom. He tried to listen in on them while drying himself off. Kari had left a clean pair of cloths for him, it was a good thing too- he was soaked. He ran to the bathroom in the hall and changed.  
"So has be been at your side the whole time?" Mimi questioned Sora as she help her into the plain hospital garment.  
"I think so."  
"How romantic!" She sighed.  
"It's Tai remember." Sora giggled.  
"Girl! You have that boy hooked! I'd watch out you might be walking down that aisle soon." Mimi was excited at the thought of a wedding.   
With Mimi's help Sora walked out of the bathroom. Tai was looking out the window, but when her saw them he went straight for her side to help support her. He lifted her back onto her bed and pulled the sheet to cover her bare legs. 


	14. c14

C14  
  
Sora spent most of the weekend catching up on her homework and talking with Mimi. Tai didn't mind, he was just happy Sora was back to normal, for the most part. She still had nightmares and for that reason Tai never left her side. He basically lived with Sora at the hospital now. But all that would change tomorrow, he thought. She gets to leave and return home. The doctors were surprised she had recovered from the physical wounds so quickly. She could walk almost perfectly now. Tai began to cry. Sora woke up after a stray tear dropped on her face.  
"Tai?" She rolled over slowly. He was standing over her. "What's wrong?" She put her hand on his face. Wiping the tears away.  
"I was just thinking that I… almost lost you."  
"You're so sweet."  
"And well we graduate in a week, I don't want to leave you." She pulled him close to her chest. It was her turn to comfort him.  
"Don't worry about it." She told him. She thought awhile. In three months she was going to school in Tokyo. But Tai was on a waiting list. He wouldn't know if he was accepted till graduation.  
Sora's mom entered the room with a change of cloths for Sora.  
"Do you want to g home sweetie?" Her mom asked.  
"Do I ever." Tai had stopped crying and he helped her out of bed. She walked by herself to the bathroom to change. She came out looking like good old Sora.  
After they said their good byes to the nurses they had come to know, they were on their way back to Sora's apartment.  
As she crossed the threshold of the apartment, she breathed deeply.  
"I've missed this place." Sora sighed and sat down on the couch. She seemed relaxed. Suddenly she noticed a noise coming form her room. She was about to get up when all of her friends jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!"  
"Welcome back!" Kari and the others yelled. Joe, Izzy, TK, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Mimi, Cody, Kari and Matt where there.   
"You guys are great." She fought back tears.   
"Let's party!" Davis yelled as he turned on some music and ran to the kitchen for snacks.  
Everyone wanted to talk to Sora. They were so glad she was better. They sat there for hours talking about funny memories and new developments.  
As it got later into the evening people started to leave. And soon it was just Tai and Sora. They sat on the couch watching TV. Tai was laying on the couch and Sora was resting on top of him, her head on his chest.  
"Will you be ok tonight?" Tai asked her as he looked at the clock. It was near 12:30 and Tai had school tomorrow.  
"I'll be fine, you should get some sleep in your own bed."  
"Are you sure?"  
"yes, you've been so great Tai. How can I ever make it up to you?"  
"You'd do the same for me." They both sat up. He kissed her gently. She got up and walked to her room.   
"Good night mom." She yelled. Tai tucked her in and kissed her once more.  
"I'll be back at 3:05 on the dot." He promised. "Goodnight."  
He left and turned off the light. Tai walked back home slowly. His mind was a jumble of questions. 'I was going to purpose on graduation, but should I now?' What ifs… and why's… plagued him. 'Oh well.' Tai thought. He knew they'd be together forever. 


	15. c15

C15  
  
It was graduation day. The school was a bussle. As of five that night they'd be college bound. That morning Tai had received a letter from the University of Tokyo - he had gotten in. he couldn't wait to tell Sora. They would get to go to college together.  
Tai and the rest of the senior class counted down the seconds- 3.. 2.. 1! Loud screams echoed throughout the hall. Tai ran straight for Sora's he knocked politely on the door and ran inside.  
"Sora!" He yelled. He ran into her room. "I got in!" Sora was working at her desk. She looked up and smiled proudly at him.   
"That's great TAI!" he ran to her and picked her up.  
"We're going to college!" They both were laughing and happy. They stayed together until it was time to go to the graduation ceremony. Tai helped put Sora's gold tassel on. She had graduated in the top of the class, Tai was proud of her. The gym was full of people. Tai and Sora walked up together, hand in hand.  
"Sora Takenouchi." The principal called out. "Taichi Kamaya." They both got up and walked up the stairs. Tai steadied Sora as she triumphantly walked up and received her diploma. Tai took his in his hand. He swooped Sora off her feet and kissed her as he walked down the stairs.  
The rest of the night they spent together at their combined graduation parties, which was held at Tai's place. Everyone had left. Tai's parents and relatives had gone out to get drinks with Sora's mom and family. Kari was spending the night at TK's. Tai and Sora were all alone. Tai got down on one knee and took Sora's hand.  
"Sora Takenouchi, I love you. Will you make me the happiest guy in the cosmos and marry me?" Tai opened a small box and a glittering diamond ring came into view.  
"Oh Tai.. You didn't even have to ask! I love you, so much." Tai slipped the ring on Sora's delicate finger. They kissed.  
"Now for your present." She got up and led him to his bedroom.  
"Sora? Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"More than ever, you make the nightmares go away. I love you Tai."  
Tai followed her. They finally would be one. Their hearts beat as one as they gave themselves to another.  
"Together forever." Tai sighed as he laid next to Sora.  
"And Always." She replied.  
  
The End 


End file.
